Romance of the DW Pairings 3: Nu Wa's Dissonance
by SilentNinja
Summary: The next sequel centers Nu Wa as she orchestrate the events to prevent the 'Heaven Divided' prophecy by challenging the fate of the Three Kingdoms couples canon/noncanon. Only one pairing can 'save' the Han. Ch. 5 Sun Ce and Da Qiao is up!
1. Fu Xi and Nu Wa

Disclaimer: I don't work for Koei and they would have gotten sued by Luo Guanzhong, Chen Shou, Wei and Wu historians and the Chinese government. Who even owns the Three Kingdoms of Han China?

A/N: This chapter is the prelude, not quite romantic since Nu Wa and Fu Xi are the watchers in the celestial realm. The theme in this sequel is basically Nu Wa's observance. I will do what I can to make this story draw into the readers.

Romance of the DW Pairings 3: Nu Wa's Dissonance

Fu Xi and Nu Wa

* * *

_The Celestial Realm…_

They have watched over the land for centuries since the civilization marinated in the Yellow River. The golden age of civilization is reaching its peak, the land from the Far East Asia what will be known as China is in a state of urgency. Han, much like the west giant Rome is plaguing with distortion. There's no love between commoners and nobles and the political leaders who watch behind their sovereign spreading chaos within the government.

"The people have lost its faith in love. Their government pays no heed to their cries for harmony," Nu Wa felt distraught watching from above the celestial altar in a superficial place above the surface.

"Are you still watching the mortals misguiding the land into chaos? They have lost their responsibility towards mankind's rule," Fu Xi stared at his celestial wife.

"We've watched for centuries since the land was separate into tribal states ruled by ancient clans. When Huang Di unifies it, the people were unsettled by a tyrant's rule and then it separate again only to be unifying under a peasant's rule," Nu Wa lectured.

"If that kingdom was suppose to be ruled by a peasant name Liu Bang, why are the peasants starting to be dissatisfied of it? Look, they band together to bring ruin to the very government it promised!" Fu Xi shows her the Yellow Scarves Revolt.

"That's because the eunuch fraction show no love for the peasants…" Nu Wa walked to the shrine and sat down on the throne.

"So, what are we suppose to do? I can't allow the mortals to continue polluting their perversion in the land. It is vital we look out for a hero chosen to end the calamity that's befallen the Han," Fu Xi said.

"You can find many heroes, but they're all egomaniacs with their self desires who love only themselves and not the people. Only true ones I know are being prevented by the eunuch faction," Nu Wa said.

Fu Xi continues to watch the anarchic seen on his visionary eyes. The men who are drawn into the state of chaos have interesting heroism within his eyes. He rubs his chin and said,

"Interesting….perhaps they can be put to test for their destinies," Fu Xi faced away from the viewing and gaze at his celestial sister.

"Right and I have already seen the women who will represent that heroism as they intervene with their own destinies. They too will be put to test," Nu Wa nodded.

"There's Cao Cao who has heavy ties with the eunuch faction despite his relation to the Xiahou family. Liu Bei suffered from his father's disinheritance from the imperial family position," Fu Xi saw the two men who will be fated to clash each other over Emperor Xian's fate.

"I sense hypocrisy within their fates, but they will be the influence in the troubled land," Nu Wa frowned.

"Hmm…" Fu Xi seeing the two would be military leaders had a sense of justice requires charming the people in times of chaos. It's hard to decide which one will 'save' the Han.

"Instead of focusing on people secretly relate to the imperial family, did you see the other heroes with even better methods who will involve themselves with Cao Cao and Liu Bei?" Nu Wa walked out of her throne and show Fu Xi the individuals who will encounter the Two Heroes.

There's one man who is a descendant of one of the greatest strategists in warring states era and the two young boys who will later be the founders of Wu. There are two brothers of the Yuan family that serve for 400 years and the two young men who will honor Liu Bei's cause. The mighty Lu Bu who sought to compare himself to the greatest warrior Xiang Yu with his young companion Zhang Liao. And finally, the lonely boy and his flamboyant rival both have different reasons to their duty: loyalty and fame.

"I see the boy who wants to surpass Zhang Liang. This is going to be a very interesting course of events, but will he be the one to save the land from distortion?" Fu Xi questioned the young boy's fate who will be the Sleeping Dragon.

"That is the fate of the girl he will meet shall answer. She's the daughter of Huang Chengyan who will be his most important person," Nu Wa revealed.

"I must give you praise sister for you pertinent towards these heroines," Fu Xi glanced.

"There is, but one heroine I'm unable to predict her future. Fu Xi, she's….." before she can reveal the true, Fu Xi cut off.

"I'm uncertain of the lonely boy's potential despite he does not relate to the imperial family, Yuan family, or the Sun family. Perhaps we miscalculate his importance, but his rival on the other hand has interesting ties that will make him the most renowned hero," Fu Xi criticized.

"Just because his rival has greater influence doesn't mean the lonely boy will be of no importance in the troubled land," Nu Wa said, giving him a dissatisfied look.

"Then why did he exist? Which heroine will represent him?" Fu Xi asked looking skeptical on the lonely boy's fate.

Nu Wa shook her head, "I don't know."

"……"

"We must speculate the heroes and heroines each with their respective paths through life. Fu Xi, I will depart for my journey to the living and watch how the events unfold," Nu Wa said.

"The circumstances are dire. There's a prophecy that says, _'When heaven divides, it must unite once more'_, but these people we allowed to guild the land into prosperity can't ravage it again by the greed, egoistic, and deception of men. Back then, it was different because of the merging of feudal clans. Here the vile eunuch faction and its prepectors are robbing the promised kingdom," Fu Xi followed his wife towards the gateway to the living.

"Many heroes are trying to create a dynasty that will replace the great Han; however there will be consequences to preceding that path. I will witness these consequences unless the heroine's love can prevent the hero's doom," Nu Wa stopped before she exits the gate.

"Cao Cao's path may lead to the worst consequence towards his cause. I can sense his hedonism for integrity will be his greatest weakness," Fu Xi stated.

"His son to be frank…." Nu Wa coldly refuted.

"His son?" Fu Xi gave her a suspense look.

"Speaking of his son, I sense an uncomfortable aura of despair filled in his ambitions. I wish not to purge any interest in watching his actions," Nu Wa said.

"That's why I said Cao Cao's path sought the worst consequence towards his cause. His cause is animosity towards his family's greed," Fu Xi urged.

Nu Wa sigh deeply knowing true to her husband's concerns. She hate for the unfortunate events to come true. It's her duty to watch over the events and hope to convince the heroines to prevent their love interests misfortunes.

Nu Wa slowly walk towards him and attach both of her arms at Fu Xi. He pause, noticing her sad expression turning white as pale and the spark of his wife, his creator's beauty found some disturbing secret she's hiding.

"What is troubling you, my love?" Fu Xi stared with concern.

"I've done something I will soon regret it; using my power to borne a heroine into the land of living. She's already in the womb of the mother I've chosen and now she exist in a family with a dark past," Nu Wa slowly show her sadden eyes on the serious look of Fu Xi.

"What is this dark past? Do you mean the family who once support the fall of the Western Han dynasty?" Fu Xi questioned.

"It is that family, once ascend to nobility by Wang Mang's tyranny…." Nu Wa answered.

Fu Xi's expression widens, why did she choose a clan with a bad history to send her seed into mortal flesh? It should have been an honorable clan with enrich ties and ancient history.

A brief silent leave them thinking deeply towards the situation. Then Fu Xi speak his opinion on her choice, "If the heroine's destiny is to seek her family's redemption, the it is logical she is to be with the hero who shares the same cause and honor her family's virtue."

"Indeed, the promised woman's fate intertwines with the right man. It must be fulfill and I'm eager to go out there and watch the events fold to my way," Nu Wa's sheer determination impresses her husband.

"What if she's with the wrong man, my love?" Fu Xi grimaced.

"Then….she must do everything…and I mean everything to prevent the wrong man's intentions, even if it means neutralizing herself from corruption and righteousness," Nu Wa turned away slowly and walk out to the gates.

She enters the realm of living as Fu Xi watches her presence fade from the mist. Is it wrong for Nu Wa to force that heroine's destiny as a tool to change the divide land prophecy. To her account, it may save or doom the land. However, the fact that there are other heroes and heroines each with their own destinies, there can only be one pairing that might save the Han.

"As for the rest, it's up to the heroes and heroines motivation to show their love to the people and bring peace. However, some may not succeed and will fall into ruin and others into loneliness. Indeed these are troubled times, shall the love purifier the chaos or make it worst?" Fu Xi thought.

Standing at the heavenly cliff he keeps an eye on the lonely boy, but did not ignore the disturbing aura of…..The Hero of Chaos.

Next Pairing: Lu Bu and Diao Chan


	2. Lu Bu and Diao Chan

Disclaimer: See the first chapter

Romance of the DW Pairings 3: Nu Wa's Dissonance

Lu Bu and Diao Chan

* * *

_Pu Yang…_

The Yellow Turban crisis has long been plaguing the land after its great revolution years ago and now some people just don't care anymore.

"Is this all the rations we have left to feed the whole army?!" Diao Chan winced.

"We can't continue fighting in a stalemate unless we start cultivating the farms and stabilizing the citizens," Chen Gong nodded.

Knowing the chief advisor is suggesting a policy, this isn't good news to bring to her lord Lu Bu. Lu Bu been over drafting troops in Pu Yang to strengthen his forces for the campaign to recapture the capital from Li Jue, but the people aren't keen to his brash antics and talentless effort in state affairs.

"Telling my lord Lu Bu about this will upset him. He spends the entire month fighting Cao Cao's forces across the plain who sought to take this city back. Master Chen, may you gather the people around outside so I'll settle the matter with this?" Diao Chan asked.

It's going to be an audacious first year of service with his dumb lord and uber hot courtesan. He knew the consequences to turning against Cao Cao. It's his will to leaving the cruel lord's side from running rampage at Xu Zhou and so his plot works, "Will do my lady. Hope the people aren't as pissed since the over drafts."

After an hour of gathering the townfolks, they mobbed near the palace front where Diao Chan and Chen Gong are standing. The affinity of the people is poor and they murmur about the incompetence of their current governor.

"This better be good. I'm going to get back spasms for working my ass off for nothing!" the peasant scornfully said.

"I'm hungry…" A poor child whimpered. His family used to run a tea shop until the turbans attacked Pu Yang.

Diao Chan scanned the gathered folks bearing their dissatisfaction with her lover's war policies. She thought her adopted father entrusted Lu Bu with her knowledge in politics and their purpose together is to bring an army to retrieve the Emperor from Dong Zhuo's remnants.

"As of today, I will take the responsibility to rebuild this town after it was ravaged by the Yellow Turbans. My husband isn't too keen to supporting your cause, but you can count on me to rebuild Pu Yang so the farms and markets will flourish once more," Diao Chan summon two soldiers carrying with them is a bag of rice.

Chen Gong eyed at the boy who starves from hunger, "This pitiful child is my failure to advise my lord on state affairs…"

One man from the audience isn't buying this sympathy since she's just a woman, "What can one bag of rice forgive thousands of angry people?! Look, we can no longer compromise that idiot's regime for causing our home in famine!"

Everyone agreed with the man's rant and Diao Chan retorted, "You rather forgive my lord's idiocy than opposing him! I'm the only one who can listen to your cries for hunger and prosperity!"

"My lady is very faithful to her beast so it will be wise to take her word," Chen Gong advised.

"And what do we gain for deliberating our petitions?" The second man questioned.

"You will gain my trust as I gain my lord's. Then we'll all cooperate to recover this town from famine and starvation. So please tell me what you want and I'll provide support of the troops we have to help," Diao Chan scrolled at the stares of people for a brief silent.

"…….."

Nearly a hundred days, they haven't gotten a full harvest since the last couple of years. But, who cares? Lu Bu wants war, the people want food.

A soldier runs towards the audience breaking the silent, "It Lu Bu! Lu Bu has return from battle!"

"Well, here are the fruits of bad news, my boneheaded lord whose brawns had the strength of a battered ram!" Chen Gong thought.

"Everyone lets carry our frustrations to the worst ruler of Pu Yang!" the man hollered.

"No! You mustn't make Lu Bu mad!" Diao Chan warned.

"He's been a mad horse since he lost his gawd damn balls on that absurd overdraft policy…." Getting hysterical over his plan of stopping Cao Cao's Xu Zhou Massacre, Chen Gong waited to hear the battle report.

Lu Bu's cavalry comes inside the city bypassing the gate. The mightiest warrior notices a group slowly blocking his approach. He grunted and raises his left arm to halt his troops.

"What now? I'm in a hurry to replenish my forces! Make it quick!" Lu Bu snarled.

Diao Chan, however interrupt the commotion before it erupt as she make her way through the mob and politely bowed to her furious lord, "My lord, I've tried to restrain the mob by granting their petitions. They're getting starved to death. We only have a few provisions left to provide aid."

"I agree with Diao Chan, we should start producing food now by cultivating farms," Zhang Liao came between them supporting the matter.

Lu Bu cussed. This is just great to him. 100 days and he's almost the ultimate victor. Cao Cao was almost in his gasps until the last moment he was fooled.

"Cao Cao must be having a hard time on his end, correct?" Chen Gong amused.

"We were this close until the part we captured a guy impersonating as Cao Cao," Gao Shun clinged.

"Of course, he's having a hard time," Chen Gong let out a fake smile of satisfaction.

"That coward isn't all that great if his men have not been discouraged of their actions at Xu Zhou. Diao Chan, I must take the remaining provisions and more volunteers to finish Cao Cao off and take his head to Chen Liu as a trophy," Lu Bu haste road to the garrison, but the mob blocked.

"We won't let you take anymore of this town's resources!" the commoner shouted.

"Move scum, if you want to live!"

"Never you petty thief!"

"Lu Bu….."

"I don't like such annoyances that waste my time! Move or all your heads comes out of your weak bodies!"

"AIYE LU BU!" Diao Chan scolded.

Everyone turns to the beauty with priceless looks in shock. Lu Bu, of course, becomes dumbfound by his love's anger.

"Lu Bu, may I have a moment with you? We can talk inside the office, now!" Diao Chan's scary glare struck even the most dangerous man in the battlefield into fear.

"Did…did I make my Diao Chan mad….??" Lu Bu blinked.

_Later inside the governor palace…._

"Diao Chan, are you mad at me?" Lu Bu glances at her pacing the room.

She thought General Diesel not courteous with anyone but her. She's the only woman he speaks with a proper behavior while everyone else either deserves to be stumble into fear or knee before his might. Why scowl the innocents? Why the starving people who are continuing to be victimize after the outbreaks?

"I don't know how to trust myself anymore! Lord Lu Bu, if you're sick of weaklings, then consider myself one for slowing you down!" Diao Chan then sat down on the mat next to the table.

"What?! You never slow me down, Diao Chan because I trusted you!" Lu Bu moved closer behind Diao Chan.

She's trembling abit, hiding her tears, "_This isn't what my father wanted…_"

"Cicada…." Lu Bu placed his left hand on her shoulder to comfort her agony.

"They hated us…" Diao Chan mumbled.

"Huh?" Lu Bu doesn't catch her words, confused that she phrase the word _'hated'_

"They hated us, Fengxian," Diao Chan turn faced behind her lover.

"So….?" Lu Bu grunted.

"So what?! We killed Dong Zhuo, escaped from his remnants who refuse to abide to the Emperor's will and killed my father, we took refuge to Zhang Ying and Yuan Shao, then we stole Pu Yang from Cao Cao and this is what we're repay for, the people's hatred towards us!" Diao Chan glared at the Big Scary Moron.

"The people just wanted attention, dogging for their protection from worthless scums!" Lu Bu complained.

"Then why don't you listen to me and help them rebuild Pu Yang, then they'll trust us to governing the city," Diao Chan urged.

He hates the waiting game. 100 days and he's so close to absolute victory, now his true love is telling him to abandon the hunt and waste time with weak people.

"Tch…I almost had him, Diao Chan! He's right into my hands and that coward tricked me like a pathetic weakling who needs his 10, 000 fodders against my True Might. He sends Yue Jin, but that scrub needs Li Dian to double team me. They're both pieces of crap. The Xiahou brothers are slow as hell, they can't outrun me! And what's up with Cao Cao bringing scholars against me, we're at WAR dammit! WAR, IT'S A GAME OF SOLDIERS, NOT SCHOLARS!!" Lu Bu threw his Sky Piercer at the wall to infest his rage.

Interestingly enough, she knows he LOVES war, "And what do women like I belong to in this war?"

"You, umm, you're my worthy wife…" Lu Bu looks at her puzzled.

"I'm worthy enough to stand by your side and share that fearless imitation against our foes. However, I'm also your civil officer. I like to see those smiling faces on children when I walk across town," Diao Chan stood up from the table setting her gaze on the beast.

He kept his eyes on the Sky Piercer memorizing whose blood he shed filled with fear, oppression, ruthlessness, and….the lust. It has always been his lust and not his might that's controlling his actions. He loves war, but war torn the children apart. Diao Chan has a point.

"I almost got him…." Lu Bu shook his head disarray.

"You'll get him again. It can wait till we recover our forces. Right now, there's more to life than just war," Diao Chan lectured.

"Chen Gong told me the same thing and I still don't get it," Lu Bu said.

"Look…." And she took both her hands and drag him outside in front of the palace, "Look outside, those people, the faculties, and your men they mean more to life than just war. They have lives just like ours and more importantly, they are human."

"Hnnh"

"You must love your people just as you love me. They will be valuable assets to your cause if you gain them their trust just like Zhang Liao and Gao Shun. Let's give them what they wanted FengXian," she formed her smile against the face of a man's merciless intent.

Lu Bu's violent nature has been subsided by Diao Chan's comfort. One could urge Lu Bu would have beat his own wife for annoying him, but Lu Bu no wife beater, not to say he attack women. Some helpless women he treated wrongly came from the order of Dong Zhuo….

The two look at each other, no brushing, just staring at each other. _Her face, her voice, I couldn't control myself without her taming this terrible nature I possess, _He thought.

"Are you willing to accept the people's challenge into domestic affairs?" Diao Chan questioned.

"……I don't know. All I do are military affairs, Ding Yuan rarely taught me domestic matters," Lu Bu shrugged.

"Ha! Come on, I shall teach you the institution of domestic affairs," Diao Chan gratefully return to where the others are at. Lu Bu went back inside to take his trusty weapon and catch up with his mistress.

_Pu Yang townsquare…._

"How long are we going to suffer with a town thief?!" the first commoner ranted.

"No one knows when. Cao Cao will be coming back to save us from this incompetent barbarian!" the second commoner ranted back.

"Hey you two, stop bad mouthing, Lu Bu!" Hao Meng scolded.

"I wouldn't mind hearing all their opinions on our lord's incompetence," Chen Gong twitched.

Suddenly the group turn to see the returning couple now settled the issue to the audience. The constitution of riot control is the most challenging objective of a ruler and it's a devastating problem worst than poverty.

"Just give my lord a chance to heed your petitions," Diao Chan thought. Closing her eyes, she recounts the time Wang Yun's guidance reflects her thought out city counseling.

"Lu Bu!"

"Hmm?" Lu Bu turns to the right gate where a scout is approaching.

Diao Chan opened her eyes and hear what the scout is about to report.

"Lu Bu, Cao Cao's forces….they're coming, they're coming with rams and newly drafted troops!" the scout reported.

"It has now come to this. We can't risk a siege battle in this sticky situation. The people will take anymore of neglecting city duties," Chen Gong sighed in defeat.

"I should have killed him before I came back here….damn it!" Lu Bu cringed.

"Hahaha, now our savior has come to save us from the evil beast and his whore!" the first commoner overjoyed.

"Evil!? You're lucky I'm not the one who goes apeshit on slaughtering innocents at Xu Zhou for revenge!! Now you really make me mad for wasting my time with your garbage rantings!" Lu Bu now went livid over the commoner's big mouth.

"No Lu Bu, we must leave them and escape from this town. It's useless to us now!!" Zhang Liao objected.

"……." Timing couldn't be this bad if the commotion didn't occur for Diao Chan.

"Liu Bei is now ruling Xu Zhou, we should seek refugee to him, Feng Xian," Gao Shun suggested.

"Liu Bei…at least he loves the people," Chen Gong rolleyed.

"So, Chen Gong, shall we head to our destination at Xu Zhou?" Lu Bu asked.

"If that's where our fate lies, then we have no choice," Chen Gong said.

"Wait a minute Lu Bu, we must leave all our remaining military provisions to the people, it's the least we can repaid them for poorly governing their land," Diao Chan winced.

"Argh, I'm gonna be starved on the way to Xu Zhou!" Song Xian groaned.

"Zhang Liao! Gao Shun! Leave all the remaining provisions here. We shall depart for Xu Zhou," Lu Bu ordered.

"We're going to get starved to death…." Wei Xu shot a disgusted look.

"Shut up or I'll leave you here to get captured by Cao Cao!" Lu Bu's halberd threaten Wei Xu's throat.

"Y…yes sir…" Wei Xu gulped.

They give away most of the rations to the people of Pu Yang as Diao Chan gets one last look at their situation. Commerce aid is difficult because the economy in the Han is ineffective due to Li Jue and Guo Si's inability in domestic affairs much like her lover. But she'll try her best to make Lu Bu become a capable politician even if it bores him.

"Forgive me, people of Han. I could do little to save yourselves from this dire crisis," Diao Chan releases all her tears of lament.

After she rides her horse east, a mysterious woman slowly drift through the dirty smokes. Nu Wa saw everything and felt the impossible could have happened. Cao Cao's live should have ended here, but Lu Bu's incapability to govern will lead to his downfall and only his wife has the talent and trust that can save him.

"Diao Chan, you see in Lu Bu different to everyone else. That is his human side. Now watch how the men who share your understanding tell their own point of view on him. I'm afraid I won't be watching the rest of your fate since this almost prevents the prophecy. I shall go south," Nu Wa said.

The Serpent Goddess heads towards the southlands.

Next Chapter: Zhang Liao and Diao Chan


	3. Zhang Liao and Diao Chan

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: This one is in first person.

Romance of the DW Pairings 3: Nu Wa Dissonance

Zhang Liao and Diao Chan

* * *

_Xia Pi…_

Diao Chan, before you soar your anger upon me, I want you to believe my honest side of the story on Lu Bu's fate and my release. It should have been all three of us dying together in our oath. But, Lu Bu had already broken it before all three of us were captured.

"Diao Chan…?"

Diao Chan had been mourning Lu Bu next to his lifeless body on the ground for two hours. Cao Cao's troops had already left Xia Pi to return back into the capital. Zang Ba is in charge of the troops stationed in Xia Pi now, but he doesn't have any sympathy for Lu Bu. All of our men turn against Lu Bu except…myself, Diao Chan, Gao Shun, and even Chen Gong.

"Diao Chan, he would have wanted you to move on with your life in happiness…" Zhang Liao said.

Ok, that doesn't justify his legacy, it only entices more sorrow towards Diao Chan. Lu Bu saved her life, Cao Cao and Liu Bei had ruined it. Diao Chan intentionally wanted to die together with Lu Bu as his faithful wife and true love. The courtesan life with Cao Cao will be no different to the horrors she felt with Dong Zhuo.

"Why?" Diao Chan sniffles her nose pouring tears.

"It's inevitable…." Zhang Liao looked down on himself.

I did absolutely NOTHING to save Lu Bu, Gao Shun, and even Chen Gong. Because I'm on the neutral believing my moral code to fight and die a warrior even following a misfortunate life. Did I betray that oath; did we all betray ourselves for ending up on that situation?

"Why did nobody want him to live? He pledge for his life to change and I thought Cao Cao and Liu Bei were really virtuous and forgiven," Diao Chan whimpered.

Lu Bu should have done the same, believe me Diao Chan. He would have done the same had he not threw animosity on them both when they're trying to restore order and security towards the people of Han. The people never trusted him since Pu Yang. He caused one mistake after another.

"I hated them! The cowards who call themselves heroes! They didn't come to the capital to help the Emperor when Dong Zhuo's remnants killed father!" Diao Chan scowled.

You knew Lu Bu was no different when he stole Xu Zhou from Liu Bei and allied with Yuan Shu of all people who the world despises the most. Diao Chan, the world has already hate Lu Bu. There is no place for him to live if the people don't love him the same way they love Cao Cao and Liu Bei. If you want to hate me for being the only one to live, then do so now….

"……."

Do you hate me now, Diao Chan?

Diao Chan slowly got up and turns her hateful eyes on me as I raise my head slowly to look at her. She's a wreck, filthy, wet, and broken after the flood. The beauty that once shined at Bing scattered.

"Why are we the ones alive; More importantly why did they spar you and not him!?" Diao Chan angrily shovels him.

"You already know, my lady," Zhang Liao stared without hesitation.

She slapped me so hard. I must be lying to myself that I'm happy to be alive with her. We both wanted to see Lu Bu make it out of this with the three of us serving Cao Cao to get closer to the Emperor again. Again, I did absolutely nothing to save him and her from the greed and paranoia of Cao Cao, much less, the distrusting of Liu Bei.

"You said it before Diao Chan to Lu Bu. The people hated us. We suffer to lose the life of a friend who trusted us more than anyone in this land. We are Lu Bu's real friends and Lu Bu' enemies are trying to divide us from him. He's all alone in the end, betrayed by those closes to him. It's the cunning and deception of Cao Cao to put us against our love and friendship with the Mightiest SOB the world fears," Zhang Liao winced.

"Then I don't give a damn about the people anymore! Let them rot for all I care! We've tried, they wouldn't understand, and piss on my love's protection despite his mistakes he's trying to learn, but there aren't enough people he could trust. Those damn Chens held responsible for falsely serving him! Wei Xu, Song Xian, and Hou Cheng were nothing but trouble!" Diao Chan hollered. Her loud voice brought the attention amongst soldiers who also betrayed Lu Bu.

This is my fault, mine to bear her pain and no one else. The first time we've met, Diao Chan spoke to me on my opinion of Dong Zhuo. We both have the same opinion and agreed that Lu Bu cost the very first mistake that shouldn't have happened.

She turned away from walking towards Lu Bu's weapon stuck still on the ground. It was a sign of iconic representation of the man, the legend, and…the hero who save us from Dong Zhuo.

"Diao Chan, I'm sorry…." Zhang Liao apologized.

She took the Sky Piercer off the ground surprisingly because her chi level is very high compare to Lu Bu and myself and formidable to enchant her physical ability to carry such a heavy weapon. Women are restricted to wield sabers and heavier arms, but Diao Chan, her chi makes up for her lack of the strength of the average strong man.

"It'll take more than an apology, Wenyuan. I loved you just as I loved Lu Bu and to redeem yourself for betraying me, you're going to have to take my life…" Diao Chan coldly scoffed.

What?! Kill you? There's no reason for you to die, Diao Chan! You are Cao Cao's woman now and if I kill you, he'll put me to death! Lu Bu will never forgive me for that!

"Is it true that Cao Cao's a very strict bastard who will put anyone to death for breaking a military law and making mistakes? He doesn't seem much of a forgiven person outside the battlefield after all. If you kill me, he'll kill you. It might free us from our tragedy," Diao Chan chuckled evilly with a sadistic smile.

"Diao Chan, what has gotten into you?! You shouldn't throw your life away from a man's stupid mistake! I beg you to get a hold of yourself and endure it! You can hate me, blame me all you want, but don't waste your life on me!" Zhang Liao protested.

"My life has already been wasted!" Diao Chan, in a fit of rage strikes her lover's prized weapon at Zhang Liao.

"Diao Chan!" Wenyuan uttered.

I tried to restrain her as I caught the weapon with both of my hands on the handle. Her eyes were tainted and it wounds me to having it come to this. I strangle the halberd while she fiercely tries to force the crescent blade over my head with the strength her chi amplified.

"Why aren't you fighting back? Get your weapon and fight me you traitor!"

"Forgive me Lu Bu," Zhang Liao thought.

I closed my eyes to get that heinous image of her merciless eyes. There's that moment at the palace I saw her dressed in the most exquisite garments a noble woman could wear. Her smiles brought reconsideration for my trust in Lu Bu. Now, those smiles no longer appear on her face, only depression. We live in an era where depression overpowers harmony.

I open eye feeling remorseful. I threw a roundhouse kick hard on her left head sending her force back next to Lu Bu's corpse where she fell.

'**Thud!**'

"T…traitor…!" Diao Chao sobbed hard pouring her tears wincing.

She had it. It's over between us. Healing it will take years because right now, I must start over from the bottom. Our bonds have broken and only my path of resolve can redeem our esteem.

"Lu Bu…..Lu Bu…you don't deserve to die…!!" Diao Chan cried.

The people think he does, Cicada. I'm really sorry that I failed you. Now I'm walking towards the path of the redeemer. From this day forward….

"A pity for such a beautiful flower to moan a shameful fool's demise. I would have given Lu Bu a national funeral if I were in charge," the voice of a young boy whose tone is vicious.

"The general deserves better, young lord," Zhang Liao commented.

"Pi," the young boy smirked.

"Pi?" Zhang Liao look at the boy puzzled.

"Cao Pi, I am soon to be my father's successor, since Cao Ang passed away months ago. You are our new officer, so I expect the best of your abilities in the future when I'm giving orders to you," Cao Pi said.

"I shall do my best into your family's services," Zhang Liao bowed.

The kid nodded, I never seen such a talented young boy with an ambitious intent. He shows a fearless presence much like Lu Bu was when he was younger. With Lu Bu gone, the path is now open for me. From this day forward…I..Zhang Liao…

"I can't wait," Cao Pi turned away from the sorrowful presence of the tainted beauty to the doorway to ascension.

......Shall bring the example of True Might before my enemies as the successor of True Might!

Next Chapter: Guan Yu and Diao Chan (The last of Diao Chan's arc)


	4. Guan Yu and Diao Chan

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: This is the last chapter of Diao Chan's arc. Well, there are not many men who could replace Lu Bu from her heart. Guan Yu is a resemblance to Lu Bu, but…. Aw screw it; if Luo Guanzhong can consider Yunchang a rebound, then by all means make Guan Suo Diao Chan's biological son in fiction. To me 'rebound/moving on' is a cruel word in front of True Love. My birthday is this weekend by the way.

Romance of the DW Pairings 3: Nu Wa Dissonance

Chapter 4: Guan Yu and Diao Chan

* * *

_At Xu Chang…._

Honor and Ambition, two vocal words describe my struggle between my best friend Liu Bei and Cao Cao. Cao Cao isn't such an evil person, though I do question his methods. Treachery to gain means of justification is just politically unfair. I feel bad for the people who stresses with the conflict that continued since the fallout in the Anti Dong Zhuo Coalition.

"Brother, I met a beautiful niece of Xiahou Yuan's! Been thinking of wanting her, but I'm not even a pretty boy much like you and brother Liu are!" Zhang Fei came to me excited and like Liu Bei, he's a womanizer.

"Zhang Fei, is it honorable for my brother to advise Lu Bu's demise? I don't know if we're doing the right thing or wrong for Lu Bu's life…" Believe me, I felt ashamed of the incident because Lu Bu one of the toughest SOBs ever lived in this land.

"Eh, Lu Bu got what he deserves! What pity does he need to join Cao Cao?! Everybody hates him, I hate him too proven that I'm the better man in the end!" Zhang Fei felt insulted by the sympathy of such a moron he ever met.

He's right, the people hate Lu Bu. Leaving him alive will just bring more disaster. It's the same issue with every region lord from every province. Yuan Shu has just declared himself Emperor rocking the four seas.

"So, who is this beautiful flower you speak of?" I look into the perverted face of Yide making feline giggiles. He's always weirdo and disturbing, but he's a great person at heart if you learn his true talents.

"Xiahou Ling, I've just met her at the east palace near the pavilion. Since Xuande is still talking to Dong Cheng about something from the Han Emperor," Zhang Fei answered.

"You didn't get yourself into trouble courting members of the Cao family?" My eyebrows twitch and gaze hard at Fei's honesty showing signs of concern for violating palace rules.

"No…of..of course not. Xiahou Yuan welcomed me and I introduce myself to her. Maybe if I bring a brush and paper, I can show her my way of calligraphy. Boy, she's so hot, but there's a troublesome age different…." Zhang Fei said.

"Welcome to Han China where age doesn't matter," I said sarcastically.

"Duh…." Zhang Fei shot back a glare at me.

"I'm going out, since you're here, take care of our sisters Fei," I got up and slowly trail his way to the yard.

As I walk my way outside, I scroll to my right. There's the figure strikingly resemble to that of a goddess. Her pale white face and those green eyes, she's playing the pipa one of the traditional music instruments.

" Diao Chan…" I whispered lowly so she will not note I'm here.

She continues playing the music making sad melodies with the only meaning to the music is tragedy. Women are overbearing of these violent times; she's returning herself into a harem girl no less a mere pretty face to satisfy Cao Cao's pleasures. I knew how it felt for her with Dong Zhuo.

"_Lu Bu, you can't hear this melody because you're dead. Only I can hear them, after all I am still alive. Your spirit weave for me, I felt the compromise of you understandable life. Those who loathe your cause will never understand my love. Let your intimidation spirit…hear for me!" _Diao Chan's songstress merit is tremendous. I'm beginning to feel her emptiness on Lu Bu's demise.

I came next to her during her song listening to it. She wouldn't mind though, because it's her job as a court lady to entertain her advisories.

"If you're here to give my condolences, I don't want it," Diao Chan coldly spat.

"It's not that; please continue with your music. You are an outstanding songstress," I felt a chill running down into my spine as I excuse myself for intruding her. She's been cold to the courstans since coming here.

"……."

"It's been months since my brothers and I stayed in the capital. Sigh, we're suppose to return to our homes at Hei Bei," Yes, we're still part of Gongsun Zan's army, but the news of his defeat leave us in the dark.

"So now Liu Bei has no place to live. Why do I care?" she sarcastically question my brother's fate.

"Diao Chan, I know losing Lu Bu was hard for you, but think about what my brother feared in Cao Cao. We're stuck helping a guy who massacre Xu Zhou, still bare a guillotine against us for opposing him. If we propose your lover's surrender into his services….," And then she cutted.

"I said why I do care!!?? You three brought this whole mess into yourselves, betrayed my lord when he promised to aid you against Cao Cao and Yuan Shu, had Zhang Fei plunder Xia Pi to piss Lu Bu off, and now saving your cowardice by having him executed when he pledge to serve Cao Cao and cooperate!" She hollered.

"Indeed, we're no better than him. But, Diao Chan, people we're surrounded are very clever. They're using us against each other. What you saw between Liu Bei and your lover was nothing more than a grand scheme into weakens each other. Does that make sense to you?" I crossed my arms, contempt to debate this fledge beauty. Her looks are alluding, but turn her into a scholar, she's a serious woman. It's the perfect contrast to Lu Bu's boneheadness.

"It doesn't make sense not to return the favor of sparing him!" Diao Chan scorned.

"I know, that's why my brother feared Cao Cao more than Lu Bu. If he advises Lu Bu's employment to Cao Cao, Cao Cao will be suspicious of a ruse between Lu Bu, Liu bei, and himself. Imagine, Lu Bu betrays Cao Cao while my brother and I secure the Emperor retrieving his authority back from Cao Cao," It's a dangerous gamble because keeping your enemies closer can lead to greater risk.

"You know what, I'm tired of seeing your long beard, it's getting in the way," Diao Chan quickly got up and tried to walk away from me as I grabbed her soft arm.

"Wait!"

Just hear me out Cicada….

"Get your hand off of me, Yunchang…" Diao Chan shot a glare that shows her deadly aura that synced my physic. Its Lu Bu's fighting spirit within her beauty.

"Diao Chan, please hear me out. I…I finally understand, about you and Lu Bu. Losing him to me is like losing a worthy opponent. My brother shouldn't have mentioned Lu Bu's past distortion to Cao Cao. Cao Cao hates Lu Bu as much to the people and it's beyond our control to save him. You love him a lot and I finally acknowledge him as my rival as well as Zhang Fei's," I've been trying hard to be honest with her because she almost noticed that I'm taking advantage of her loneliness. My hand slowly let go of her arm and resume her way out of the yard back into her palace.

"You should acknowledge him as your rival, because he shall acknowledge you as his. Until then, it won't change the fact….that you are a coward, proven," it was the last thing she said to me.

Those were her last words that will remain in my memory of her till I can redeem myself for putting a valuable officer to death without honor. Someday, something like this will happen to me soon…very soon.

"Lu Bu….."

He was the luckiest stud she let her petals bloom beneath her……the Strongest Man Under Heaven.

The day after our previous interaction, I offered her to come with us to Xu Zhou to fight Cao Cao and help Dong Cheng remove him from power, but…..Diao Chan is nowhere to be on sight. She's not around the palaces of Xu Cheng. She's gone, disappear from my presence without a trace never to be heard from in history again. Our chance of a relationship went up in smoke…..

Next Chapter: Sun Ce and Da Qiao


	5. Sun Ce and Da Qiao

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: This pairing takes place around the same time as Guan Yu and Diao Chan. I think readers should study more about the fallout between Sun Ce and Yuan Shu before they read this chapter. Sorry for not updating because of Kingdom Heroes online x.x

Romance of the DW Pairings 3: Nu Wa's Dissonance

Sun Ce and Da Qiao

* * *

At Chai Sang…

The legend of the Little Conqueror states that he conquered Jiang Dong to set the early stages for the Wu Dynasty by borrowing troops from Yuan Shu with the Imperial Seal. Sun Ce then married Da Qiao along with Da's sister being married to Sun Ce's best friend bringing even greater recognition to his power. It's all like a fairy tale come true…

Unfortunately, not everything is entirely true. When Yuan Shu acquired the Imperial Seal after Sun Jian's death, Sun Ce was already a general under Yuan Shu's Empire before he even set foot into his ancestral land. The contention between Yuan Shu and Sun Ce is bitter as it peaked, Da Qiao in an awkward situation where her relationship with Bofu becomes questionable.

"…"

Nothing has changed after Sun Ce declared independence. Da Qiao spent all her life in resilient, observing Sun Ce's interior motive after arguing with his best friend over taking that Imperial Seal back and his father's honor. To add more into her husband's vocal trope, Liu Xun, who stole most of Sun Ce's promotional ranks that were given from Yuan Shu is now deploying a large army at Lujiang castle towards Chai Sang.

"_My name is Da Qiao. My father was a minister and loyalist of the Imperial Han. I wish to live a life where I can be happily loved with a great husband forever_," the thought echoed in Da Qiao's mind like a ghostly narrative.

"He promised me, Gongjin! How many times do I have to say this over and over! He has given me my father's friends, his army, and military post back to me and I revert myself into Yuan Shu's ranks! I give him what he wants and how did he repay me? By declaring himself Emperor, by insulting my mother into remarriage, by continuing to make himself enemies with other lords, by inciting public outrage and you don't know the worst of it, I'm already label a Han traitor, a dictator throughout this forsaken land all because of Yuan Shu!" Sun Ce's angered voice could already be rocking in Da Qiao's mind.

"That's why he feared you, Bofu. The first time since your father's death, Yuan Shu feared that if he had taken you in as a son of his own, he must rid you of your loyalty to your father's will. He hoped if you'll be sincerity to be loyalty to him then your father's will be tarnished. I'm not surprise you decide to rebel him seeing as many officers thought you're going to submit your loyalty to Yuan Shu's Empire and become an adopted son of his. He already gave you his daughter for that purpose. There's a monologue, 'Keep your friends close and keep your enemies close'," Zhou Yu has been waiting for this moment. He doesn't like Yuan Shu and the day of the REAL dictator's end is at hand.

It is true that Da Qiao is not the only woman in Sun Ce's life. Lady Yuan is the other woman so Sun Ce has more than one wife. Da Qiao is more famous because she's Qiao Xuan's daughter and already a great beauty accounted for by birth along with Xiao Qiao. The Qiaos are really twins and only Da was born first, christened 'Da' as the elder sister.

"_My name is Da Qiao. My father was a minister and loyalist of the Imperial Han. I wish to live a life where I can be happily loved with a great husband forever_."

Is it a crime to be beautiful? She felt bad about Lady Yuan's situation, but that lady is not to blame for her father and husband's hostilities. She and Lady Yuan are just…women. But, somehow, Da Qiao felt relevant from all this because she wants to know if Sun Ce doesn't love Yuan Shu's daughter and is going to dispose of her like all the other tragic women's fates. She hated this; she hated this more so than seeing her husband suffers a backlash.

"I'm going to take back Lujiang from Yuan Shu, Zhou Yu. To make a statement that my father was not a tool by any means and I'm no part of Yuan Shu's empire. The people will know that the Sun family is not tools to Yuan Shu. And Cao Cao's edict…." Before Sun Ce could finish, Zhou Yu clear throat when Cao Cao's name was uttered.

"We cannot trust Cao Cao into this expedition. There was an occurrence from the Imperial Court that the Han emperor and Cao Cao weren't that close. I suspect Cao Cao is pursuing the Imperial Seal from Yuan Shu in order to expand his influence within the government," Zhou Yu warned.

Cao Cao is also pursuing Da Qiao and her sister if her husband makes enemies with him. Her father met Cao Cao when she was younger. If she were to be given to Cao Cao, what will her life be like from now?

"Alright, I'm sitting here next to Lady Yuan shuddering. She looks terrified and I'm wonder what my lord is going to do with her. More importantly, what am I going to do?" Da Qiao bit her lip and stood up to the attendant telling her to comfort Yuan Shu's daughter.

Da Qiao must involve herself in her husband's affairs because as a woman, she must work in the same situation as Ce. Da Qiao did not grow up as a poverty heroine or a tomboy. She's womanly, far more womanly than Xiao Qiao. Sun Ce knew her father as an honorable scholar and she consider herself as one to. An honorable woman devoted to a hot blooded upstart whom most 'warlords' sought to complete in some territorial contest for the Mandate of Heaven. The commoners are going to be helpless, while the nobles are going to consider robbing their way into history.

"He is still the Emperor's protector, Gongjin…." Sun Ce stared at Zhou Yu reluctantly out of respect for Cao Cao's loyalty to the Han Empire.

However, Zhou Yu can sense his best friend is hesitating, "Are you certain that Cao Cao is willing to save an already broken government from the interior? He may have save Liu Xie, but we don't know if he's even giving his own word to acknowledge Liu Xie's as the authority. We do know Yuan Shao isn't, Yuan Shu already believed Liu Xie a puppet figure being a relative to Dong Zhuo and you could care less if Liu Biao meddling in this."

Sun Ce chuckle when Liu Biao is being referenced. His father was ordered by Yuan Shu to attack Liu Biao and it puts his father in an unfavorable situation. No one cares about what happening, but his father and now those hypocrites took his father's loyalty to the Han away from him.

"Liu Biao is a jerk whoring with his Jian An scholars. He may already have not acknowledged Liu Xie since he sides with Yuan Shao. Boy, you should have seen the look in his face when I urge to return my father's body from Huang Zu, the thug, the murder," Sun Ce turned away from his best friend and went to get Ancestral Sword.

How long is she going to stay quiet and not meddle into political affairs? There is nothing she could not do, but Lady Yuan's life is at stake here.

"My lord, my I speak my mind out of your situation?" Da Qiao bowed

"Why are you bowing to me, am I not your husband now?" Sun Ce shrugged.

"I am a servant to you before I am your wife," Da Qiao glanced at Sun Ce.

He can hear Zhou Yu trying not to laugh. If Gonjin was Da Qiao's husband would he find this awkward? Besides Xiao Qiao differs abit to Da Qiao and she's a little like his sister except Xiao Qiao doesn't take courting as much serious because she find men these days being just perverts wanting to go inside her, but Da Qiao firmly courted these perverted men as objects. But, Bofu isn't like those guys. He's just a man who wants to be the best to live up to his father's expectations.

"Speak," Sun Ce sighed.

"It's about Lady Yuan…." Da Qiao affirmed.

At Shouchun

Yuan Shu is having a bad day. His army is already being routed by Cao Cao's forces on the way to Qing Zhou to reunite with Yuan Shao. He has lost Ji Ling to Zhang Fei, Zhang Xun, Li Feng, were all dead. Han Xian has betrayed him and Yang Feng switched to Cao Cao.

"Sun Ce! If it weren't for me, he would not have existed!" Yuan Shu hollers out his demeanor's name. The anguish, the fear, and humiliation grew too great for Yuan Shu; his life peaked with regrets.

Only one valuable ally could have saved Yuan Shu's Empire and that young man he gave everything for went to nothing. Is this the consequence of betraying heaven?

Back in Chai Sang…

"What about Lady Yuan?" He did not forget about Yuan Shu's daughter. She's been here in Jiang Dong for quite some time before he decided to become an independent lord.

"She heard you were going to attack Yuan Shu and feared of her own life if you're going to take her father's life yourself. She will not live her life happily so what are you going to do with my future sister in law?" Da Qiao asked.

Bofu traced into the room where Lady Yuan is at and Da Qiao follows him concerning of what his decision is going to be. There have been rumors spreading about Sun Ce being an indecisive lord. No, he is not indecisive, but unpredictable to where Da Qiao describes Bofu's orthodox way of wisdom. As the two stands in front of Lady Yuan, the girl panicked.

"She's lucky that Yuan Shu had given her away to me. If she stayed with her father, she'll be in a lot more miserable fate," Sun Ce crossed his arms after he said.

"Then don't you think you should spar her father's life when you face him in battle?" Da Qiao questioned.

"Why would I not? He has learn his lesson into taking me lightly, more importantly, betraying the people and the Han loyalist into making enemies with everyone. If he sticks with me, then he will redeem himself. It may even clear my father's reputation as a Han loyalist," Sun Ce grunted.

"So, you're not going to force her to commit suicide…" Da Qiao said in relief.

"Hahahah, my mother will scorn me for that and I play by my own rules of engagement! Did you expect to be married to a jerk?" Sun Ce laughed.

Da isn't one to be amused when it comes to a woman's institution and Sun Ce should know better to laugh over a despicable situation that women could not escape from war and politics and heaven knows what else this country has turned into a place where women are no longer relevant in life.

"Why do you find this amusing? Yuan Shu forced his own child into your life for political reasons and not out of love!" Da Qiao retorted from her husband's non serious sympathy.

"I know, I know, it's nothing like how father and mother and her sister were married. Yuan Shu tried to bargain me and made his own daughter miserable. It's not my fault Lady Yuan is being terrified. I'm not sure where this will go from here. So, there are plans of arranging a marriage to my brother just in case," Sun Ce shrugged.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why?" Da Qiao gave a serious death looking glare.

Sun Ce took a deep breath and shifts his attention to Yuan Shu's daughter. It draws into his conclusion on the resolve of avenging his father's death. Yuan Shu doesn't care about a father's love rather he became a lover of himself, money, and other possessions. Yuan Shu even had the experience of getting a god complex when being an emperor, unfortunately, he fail to love his people like father to them, including the poor girl right here.

"Da, I loved my father very much. More than I love you. It's so funny because Yuan Shu will never understand anything about being a good father. An Emperor is a father of a country that shows love. Yuan Shu instead shows fear. I consume his fear by conquering Jiang Dong. Nobody is going to pity me for taking my ancestral land illegally while serving him" Sun Ce said.

He grew depressed the moment after telling her. There is more to how he feels about doing it. The worse pain is the lie. Yuan Shu and Sun Jian were supposedly like comrades, but as the fall out after the coalition brought contention between the lords, his father was the only one to have truly sworn to continue fighting Dong Zhuo despite his unit is weak on troop strength compare to the rest. Ignored and underrated, Yuan Shu pities him, but that pity turns out to be the greatest tragedy to commerce his father's death.

"I've done some heroic and some cruel things during the expedition, Da….all because of him," Sun Ce sniffed, "There was that…that boy, he was a Shanyue native. It was during my battle with Yan Baihu. That kid was so terrified and started to hate me. This same hatred that consumes me after my father passed away, I killed the boy's father and he took a spear and come charging at me and then…"

Da Qiao didn't know the sophisticate side of Sun Ce's military life, but it is interesting to hear. She begins to know more about who Sun Ce is and her destiny as his wife.

"Zhou Tai hurried his way at me and strike that boy without remorse; without a feel of pity, the guy I recruited was a cold blood ex pirate I knew when my father crosses paths with him when Zhou Tai was at his teens. I was on shock for the moment and didn't leave my attention to the lifeless body of the boy who wants to avenge his father from my hands. It deprives my motivation on revenge," Sun Ce shook his head slowly and glance at Da Qiao.

It is a tear jerking confession. One that felt horrifying. He just watch the kid who felt like him get hacked by his own cold blooded officer and didn't even turn away from the tragedy that hit him.

"…." Da Qiao recapped her thoughts on the incident. This put her feelings for the Little Conqueror some apprehension.

"The whole reason we were married was because of Yuan Shu. By obtaining the Qiaos and his new kingdom, he's the most powerful man next to his half brother, while Cao Cao was only powerful because he acquires the authority of the Han emperor. We could have been figureheads to a dictator if it weren't for my declaration of independence, Da. I didn't truly get what I want, but this land, those men who worked with me and my father, and that girl everything was because of Yuan Shu. Now it's time I return the favor by letting his daughter live, even the rest of his family if they survive from Cao Cao," Sun Ce finished.

"I'm grateful you finally understand the pain of your loss, your hardships, and everything you overcome. But, my pain is greater than yours. My life depends on your dignity, Bofu and your decision saved me the trouble of worrying about you," Da Qiao came closer to Sun Ce and lock her arms around his steady build body placing her head on his chest.

"I am no fancy scholar who writes poems to make the ladies dazzle at me, but I'm not a monster who go too far with an ambitious streak. It's hard for me to be a humble guy when there are scoundrels who continue to piss me off. My temper is gullible and impatient, but seeing you Da, your presence helps me try to become the virtuous lord the people of Jiang Dong will come to love and appreciate me," Sun Ce embraced with his wife feeling her soft, light weighted body.

They stay for three minutes locking themselves together feeling the enthusiasm of bonding love. Her fabric skin is bleached with erotic cleanse like angelic beauty. Sun Ce doesn't know if he even deserves this woman let alone having his best friend marry Xiao Qiao. He knew Zhou Yu been watching over his younger sister more so than Da's sister, but to have Da Qiao in his life parallels the time his father and mother felt in love.

"Ce, I'll take care of Lady Yuan. You go on and finish the last of your father's will," Da Qiao said.

Her husband nodded they walk out of the room and head outside the palace. His men are waiting anxiously for battle. He has his husband and wife moment, now it's time to get back to business. He's too busy to make love, because he's a warrior with an eye of a tiger carrying out the Tiger's will. Da Qiao is all, but his tamer. She'll get a happy life and they'll raise a remarkable family line like that of his father and mother. Granted, he has Jiang Dong and now he must take the heart of the Tiger back from Liu Xun and Yuan Shu's Empire will be no more.

He reunites with Zhou Yu as he gets on his horse. Da watches him mount and two eyed each other. They will have a child, he felt it coming when he embraced Da Qiao, but he does not know if Heaven will allow him to give Da Qiao a happy family. Torn between his fathers's love and his wife, there can only be one legacy. Why not have both legacies? He'll think this through on the way to the port.

"It's Lady Yuan isn't it?" Zhou Yu cut him short on sidelining.

"Yes, she'll be Sun Quan's concubine. It's her new family now," Sun Ce answered.

"But, Quan is already married to Bu Zhi's sister," Zhou Yu said.

"Yeah, however Zhongmou couldn't resist another woman. He's always nagging about wanting a harem," Sun Ce prepared the march to the port and gave one last look at Da before he leaves.

"What changed you?" Zhou Yu grinned.

"Her…." Sun Ce said.

"I see, and Xiao is excited herself to have her own child. And here people thought you're going to eradicate the Yuans," Zhou Yu prepared with calmness of mind. He's the cold side to Sun Ce's hot counterpart.

"I'm not a monster! What's good wiping out Yuan Shu's line when he isn't keeping his promises to me? I asked for Lu Jiang, not expanding his influence. If he kept his end of the bargain then I would have not decided to severe ties with that liar. At least, I'm doing this for the people of Jiang Dong and not myself," Sun Ce stared at his best friend irritated.

"The tiger swallowed Yuan Shu's pride," Zhou Yu sang.

"He deserve to fall, I tell you. Come on, let's finish to where we started," Sun Ce gave a satisfying smile.

Da Qiao watches them leave as she hinder back into the house. He is a splendid man with talents; what's more could she hope to give her love? To compare Sun Ce to Cao Cao is unfair, but she is learning more and more about the troubles of military men trying to re-integrate into society. Scholars have an easy way to re evacuate, but soldiers don't. There has to be a balance between soldiers and scholars, so maybe her relationship with Sun Ce will consider it.

"I love you, Sun Ce. And don't you die on me…"

Meanwhile as Nu Wa sees the Little Conqueror pass by, she knew the relationship with Sun Ce and Da Qiao was being scorned upon by fate. This should have been the couple, but it's the couple that could have saved the Wu dynasty. What is about to happen is going to happen….

"Why can't the other war mongers realize what they're doing wrong? Sun Ce knew by now that the Han cannot be saved and the only option is not getting involve in the crisis and rise an isolated country that's about to be outlawed. His actions were heavily loathed by Han loyalists, but he wasn't the fault behind it," Nu Wa sighed. Then it occurs to her that she'll look into the fate of Wu whether or not, can Jiang Dong's independent be acknowledged.

It's getting harder to prevent the Heaven's Divide prophecy, but can a two kingdom between Han and Wu be possible?

Next Chapter: Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao


End file.
